


her darling assistant

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [163]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Manipulation, Shotacon, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sonia helps cure a young boy of a mystery illness and makes him her lab assistant, all out of the goodness of her heart.
Relationships: Sonia/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Commissions [163]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 23





	her darling assistant

Luke is asked to take a package to Professor Magnolia. The simple job is one that he should be able to handle, so he hurries over there, but when he gets to the lab, he finds that there is nobody there. He lets himself in because the door is unlocked, but the lights are out, and as he searches for the professor, he is unable to find her. Searching through the building, he calls out but receives no response. He is about to leave the package on a table when he sees a door, slightly ajar, with light streaming out from it.

Smiling to himself, the young boy knows that there must be somebody in there, so he hurries in to try and finally hand over the package that he was asked to bring. However, when he opens the door, he does not find the professor at all, but her granddaughter, who is about a decade older than him. Not only does he find Sonia in there, but he finds her in a state of undress, in the process of changing her clothes.

The package he was asked to deliver falls to the floor then, in his shock. He knows that he should apologize and leave, but he finds himself frozen in place, shocked by what he sees. It is the first time that he has ever seen a girl like her- a woman- naked, and he begins to feel very strange, in ways that he can’t explain. There is a funny feeling in his lower stomach, his heart racing, and a heat pooling between his legs, his cock starting to ache, feeling as if it is swelling as he stares at Sonia, noticing details about her body that hardly make sense to him. The only thing he knows is that he likes looking at her like this, but even so, that does not explain the way that he is feeling, and it scares him.

Sonia, meanwhile, is shocked to have been walked in on, and is about to try and cover herself and ask him what he is doing here, but she freezes as she notices his reaction. Of course, a boy like him would get an erection seeing a curvy woman like her changing, but that is not the part that shocks her. What shocks her is how big the bulge in his shorts is, much bigger than what she would have expected from a boy of his size. She finds herself growing excited as well, and curious about what this could mean for her.

That is when Luke starts to cry, panicked by the feelings that he is not able to explain. He has never felt like this before, with his cock aching and his heart pounding, and he can’t stop staring at her. Looking up to Sonia, he whines, “What’s wrong with me?”

It is the first thing that he has said to her. In his confusion, he can only think to ask her for help, before thinking to apologize to her, before thinking to make an excuse for walking in on her naked. He has not even told her about the package delivery, but that does not matter, because Sonia has set her sights on a package of her own, and, sensing how worried she is, she sees this as an opportunity.

Being as kind and caring as she is, she can’t stand to see him crying like this, and does not want him to worry so much about the state that he is in. “Does it hurt?” she asks him, and he nods, with a teary expression. “Has this ever happened to you before?” This time, he shakes his head, and she gives him a sympathetic look. “You poor thing. Do you want me to make it better? I can help you, you know.”

Her voice helps to soothe him quite a bit, and he nods, stepping closer. “Please, Miss Sonia. I…I don’t know what to do and I’m scared.”

“You’re going to be just fine,” she replies, getting down on his level so that she can look him in the eye. “Get your shorts off, so I can see how bad the problem is.”

He seems a little nervous to undress for her, but since she is already undressed, that makes it a little bit easier for him, and he pulls his shorts down, revealing his cock to her. He is so much bigger than a boy his age should be, and Sonia is overwhelmed by the sight of it, even more determined than ever before to make him her own. She smiles and says, “I can see what the problem is. Just trust me, and I’ll make sure that everything turns out just fine for you.”

Luke nods, and she wraps her hand around his cock, causing him to yelp in surprise. But it feels good, especially when she starts moving her hand up and down, and he is soon moaning for her, whimpering as he feels pleasure overtake him. His funny feeling just keeps getting bigger and bigger, but he likes it more now that Sonia is touching him. In the back of his mind, he remembers that he is not supposed to let anyone touch him there, but he decides that it is okay because it is Sonia, because she is helping him, because he can trust her and knows that she would never do anything to hurt him.

And he knows that this is not meant to hurt him, because there is no way that it would feel this good to him if it was.

Whimpering, he feels himself getting hotter and hotter all over, his temperature rising as his stomach twists into knots, and as the funny feeling gets stronger and stronger. He knows that he is reaching some kind of breaking point, but he has no idea what that is, or what to expect from it. All he can do is keep trusting Sonia to take care of him.

And she certainly does, working her hand up and down as fast as she possibly can, keeping that same firm grip on him until all of the sudden, he feels all of his tension melt away, an amazing feeling like nothing he has ever felt before pulsing through him. All the while, something leaks out of his cock, getting all over Sonia’s hand, and he wants to apologize, but he finds that he feels so good that he can’t even speak right now. At first, Luke worries that he has peed on her even though he did not feel like he needed to, but he is not sure if that is what this is. It seems different from when he pees, and he has no idea what to make of any of this.

Sonia pulls her hand back then, bringing it to her lips so that she can taste his come, and that is the moment that everything shifts for her. She had been close to breaking from the moment she saw how big he is, but once she gets a taste of his come, she becomes less like the kind and sweet assistant professor that everyone knows, and more like a Pokemon in heat, looking at him as if she has hearts in her eyes. Luke is going to be all hers now, from here on out.

After helping him like this, and teaching him things that he did not know before, after making him feel good after seeing how scared he was about his situation, she knows that she is the only one who ever needs to handle him. Not only that, but she knows just what she needs to do to make sure that he stays his forever, rather than falling into any other woman’s clutches.

“I think I know what the problem is, Luke,” she says, trying to repress her glee and keep her tone grim. “I think that you have an illness causing this.”

“I do?” he asks, immediately panicked. She almost feels bad for lying to him like this, but she knows that it will be worth it in the end, and that she will make him feel so good along the way that it will more than make up for the little fib she is telling him now.

“It is nothing to be afraid of,” she is quick to assure him. “Do you promise that you won’t tell anyone else about this?” He hesitates for a moment, but then nods. “Good boy. The thing is, I just don’t want anyone to worry about you, since it really can be easily cured if you just do what I say. So I just want you to help me keep it a secret for a little while, okay?” He nods again, this time seeming more sure of himself.

Luke trusts Sonia, and he does not want anyone to have to worry about him. If she says that she can help him, then she can, and if she says that no one else needs to know, then he believes her. He is going to let her do whatever she can to help him, and he trusts her to be able to do it, because she is an up and coming professor. If anyone knows what they are talking about in a situation like this, it is definitely Sonia, and he is not nearly as worried, knowing that he has her to help him.

Not only that, but it all feels so good that he can’t help but want to do more. It is hard to worry about his condition, when he knows that he feels so good when she is treating him. Already, he feels that funny feeling again, his cock twitching and growing like before, and Sonia stares at him with greedy eyes, eager to help him out again.

“Let’s try something else,” she says, and this time, she wants to take him in her mouth. That feels even more funny to him, but the damp heat of her mouth is good, and he likes it when she does that for him.

Sonia gives him his first blowjob, excited for him to come directly in her mouth this time, and already planning on doing so much more after this. He is young and energetic, so he will be able to keep up with her and satisfy her cravings, at least for today. She already knows that there will be no satisfying her in the long run, but at the very least, she can enjoy him as much as possible, taking everything that she can while taking advantage of how naive he is, growing more and more infatuated along the way.

It does not take her very long to get him to come into her mouth, and she eagerly swallows his seed, moaning indulgently at the taste. Luke looks up at her, panting to catch his breath, barely able to speak, barely able to thank her for her services, and then, he is getting hard again, whining as he realizes it. “It must be getting really bad,” he notes, not without a hint of worry, but Sonia is quick to reassure him.

“You’re alright, I’ve got you. I’m taking care of you,” she assures him, already ready to show him the next idea that he has in mind. This time, she takes his cock between her breasts, pressing them together, snug on either side of him, and he moans out, liking this feeling. Even though he does not quite understand his attraction to Sonia yet, he knows that he likes looking at her breasts, and wants to be able to touch them. It feels good to be between them, and slowly, she moves up and down, creating friction with how tight she holds them.

The feeling is similar to that created by her hands, but softer, a bit less tight and controlled, but still so good that Luke can hardly stand it, panting and crying out for her, so pathetic and adorable, and all hers. He is so sensitive at this point that it does not take her very long to get him to his very limit again, leaving him panting and whimpering for her, practically crying from how good it feels, and how overwhelmed he is right now, not sure how he is supposed to handle all of the new sensations that he is experiencing on this day.

The only thing that he can do is continue to trust Sonia, because she is so reliable and friendly and kind, and because she is the one making him feel so good right now. Little does he know he is playing right into her hand, making himself so easy for her to make her own, in order to make sure that she is always able to get what she wants from him. After getting a look at his cock, she knew that there was going to be nothing she could do to prevent herself from getting addicted to it, and now, she is ready to revel in that addiction, and take advantage of him as much as possible.

This time, when he comes, it is all over her face, and she licks her lips after he has finished shooting his load, moaning pathetically from the taste of it. Luke is still so out of breath that he does not notice her lewd reaction, but this only keys her up even more. She has to get more, and she begins resuming what she has done for him, repeating the process over and over again as she works her way through all three of the things that she has done for him, milking more and more orgasms out of the boy, wondering if there will ever be any end to his newfound libido. She knows that there will certainly not be any end to hers, and that she will be able to keep up with him no matter what.

But after giving him so many handjobs and blowjobs, and letting him fuck her breasts enough times, she begins to grow impatient, and she does not want to wait for him anymore, and risk wearing him out before she is able to take what she really wants from him. As cute as it is to watch him blush and squirm and cover her with his seed, or come down her throat, she wants so much more from him, and now, it is time to claim his virginity once and for all.

Sonia gets down on her hands and needs, wiggling her hips for him and inviting him over. “You know what would make you feel a lot better? If you put that inside me! Do you know how to do that?”

“I…I don’t know,” he confesses, seeming flustered by her offer, but his cock must be throbbing as he gets a good look at her from this angle. She rolls her hips for him, and hears his breath catch in his throat.

“I can teach you, come over here and let me walk you through it. I promise, this will feel great for you, and it will help you to get even better. I’m just doing all of this so that we can help your strange illness, remember?” Her voice manages to remain soothing despite how desperate and needy she is, and he can’t hope to resist her then, trusting her and stepping forward, getting behind her with his hands on her hips. Sonia does what she can to instruct him, letting him finger her pussy for a moment just to make sure he knows where he is supposed to be sticking his cock.

Finally, he goes for it, nervously and hesitantly thrusting forward, starting slowly, but then burying it inside of her all at once. Sonia lets out a sharp cry of pleasure, and Luke freezes up at first, asking, “I-is it alright? Did I hurt you?” He sounds as though he can barely speak at all, completely lost in his pleasure at the moment, but still such a thoughtful kid that he manages to hold back.

“No, it feels wonderful,” she moans, telling him the full truth. “You don’t have to worry about anything with me, so please…just do whatever you want to do!”

Luke does not need any further instruction from her, and he immediately begins to thrust forward, working on instinct now, blissful and ecstatic, so overwhelmed with pleasure that he forgets any and all of his worries. Whether he has a strange illness or not, he feels better than he ever has in his life, and he is almost glad that all of this happened, because it means that he gets to feel this way, and have a pretty girl like Sonia help him out with it.

He no longer worries about himself at all, trusting her entirely to cure him, and wiling to simply enjoy himself as he goes, following along with whatever she makes him do. As long as it all feels as good as this, he does not care about anything else in the world, ready to keep this a secret while she continues to privately treat him, not doubting for a second that she has his best interests at heart.

Sonia cries out again when he comes inside of her, pushing her over the edge into her own orgasm, but Luke still does not stop. He is still hard inside of her, and fucks her through her orgasm, completely out of control now that he has discovered this particular form of pleasure. She is happy to let him use her as much as he wants, fucking her until he is so exhausted that his erection finally starts to fade.

Only then does she let him get dressed and send him on his way, making him promise again not to tell anyone, before promising that she will find the time to treat him again soon.

When her grandmother returns home, she finds Sonia in an amazing mood, not realizing that it is due to the come dripping out of her pussy, soaking into her panties, after hours spent with the hung little boy.

~X~

After that day, Sonia is never the same again. She can’t get Luke or his cock out of his head after that, and he continues to come by the lab, making excuses with his family so that he can spend more time with her, letting her help take care of his “disease.” Sonia continues to make him think that she is just helping him out of the goodness of her heart, the kindly profess in training who is willing to do anything to help the boy from town, who is so confused by all the changes in his body.

She finds ways to make sure that they spend even more time together. His family has always been close to hers, so they like her quite a bit, and think that it is just lovely when she tells them that she wants to let him help her out around the lab. Sonia is quick to assure them that it will be easy, non-dangerous work, that he is just curious about what she does and she wants to find some way to teach him and help him learn, so that he might have a chance of becoming a professor himself, if that is really what he is interested in.

At the same time, she will be helping him with his homework, helping him study for school, and all around being a great role model for the boy. At least, that is the story that his family believes, but she is quick to let Luke know that that is all just part of the excuse to keep them alone together, where she will continue to treat him. At this point, he does not seem worried about the mystery illness at all, just as swept up in the excitement as she is. While she has become addicted to his cock, he has become addicted to the attention that she gives him.

Whenever they are alone together, if he does not already go for it, she knows that it will not be long before she manages to give him an erection, and once he is turned on, there is nothing that he can do to stop himself from begging her to take him and make him feel all better. Sonia, of course, is already driven wild just by seeing the bulge in his shorts, and needs no persuading from him to give him everything that he wants and needs.

When he gets out of school, Sonia is waiting for him there rather than his parents now, every day, so that she can find somewhere to take him and get him turned on so that she can fuck him and use him to her heart’s content. Some days, they find somewhere to be alone in the lab, and other days, she is not able to wait until they get back there, finding some secluded space out in public where they could be caught at any moment. Always, she is willing to take great risks just to get what she wants from him, and he blindly follows along with her, not knowing any better, and too hooked on it to say no.

When she goes out into the woods to do her research, he follows along with her, the two of them walking hand in hand, and lately, Sonia is not getting very much research done at all, because once they are out there by themselves, she is usually reaching a hand in his shorts so that she can pump his cock until he is ready to fuck her again. Letting him lay back against a tree, she rides him, rising and falling on his cock, using him until he is unconscious, and sometimes, that is not enough to stop her.

Even when they are not alone in the lab, that does not mean that he is safe from her clutches. She finds ways to keep what they are doing hidden even while her grandmother wanders about. Professor Magnolia remains oblivious to it, not noticing the way Sonia leans against the counter, hiding the boy right in front of her, swallowing her moans so that she does not give away the fact that she is getting fucked as they speak.

The fact of the matter is, she just can’t help but take these great risks, because she is so addicted to his cock. No matter where they are or what they are doing, she just wants him to fuck her, and she is hardly ever able to maintain her patience. She becomes such a part of his life that he sees her more than his own family, with Sonia at his side every day. It is only when he is at school and when he goes home for the night that they are not together, and she spends the whole time soaking wet, daydreaming about him, longing for the moment that they can be reunited again so that she can use him to her heart’s content.

One evening, she goes to visit him at his house, there to discuss something new, a means of helping her get what she wants most. His parents have considered letting him go to stay with the professor for a while, living there while he studies to become an assistant, and she is there to talk out the details with them, to help them feel more secure in their decision, but really, she just wants him to live with her so that she can spend even more time fucking him. She puts on a professional face for his family, who do not realize her dark intentions.

Like this, she is nothing like the cock-crazed girl that has been known to fuck Luke until he passes it. She is able to win them over much more easily by pretending that this is all with his best interests in mind, but all the while, she is daydreaming about what she can do with him next. She waits until the others get up to go to another room, and she gets under the table to suck him off. Luke squirms in his seat, but she stops, looking up and saying, “Shh, you have to keep this a secret, remember?”

Completely helpless, all he can do is struggle to remain still and keep his breathing steady. When his parents return to the room, they ask him where Sonia went, and it is all he can do to stammer out that she went to the bathroom, and will be back in a minute. Sonia knows that she is taking an even bigger risk right now, but she could not wait another moment to get a taste of his cock, and now he grips the edge of the table while she takes him deeper and deeper into her mouth, rolling her tongue over the base, until finally, he can’t take it anymore.

He whimpers a bit as he comes, and Sonia has to try not to moan as she swallows his load, so excited to be able to get a taste of him right under the kitchen table. While his parents ask if he is okay, surprised by his noise, she gets his pants back in order and scoots backwards, out from under the table and down the hallway right behind his seat, praying that they do not notice her. The bathroom is right around the first corner in the hallway, so all she has to do is slide in there, stand up, dust her legs off, and come back out, and no one is any wiser to what has happened.

“We were just starting to wonder if you were coming back,” his mother teases her, and she laughs a little breathlessly, so turned on right now that she can hardly keep her act up anymore. They sit through a rather uneventful dessert, with Luke seeming a bit out of it after the fun she has had with him, but nobody else seems to notice. Sonia probably only notices because she knows to look for it, but she is already trying to think of another way to have fun with him.

When dessert is nearly over, he gets up to go to the bathroom, and Sonia asks if it is alright if she has a look at his homework in his room. Since she has been helping him study for so long, his parents do not think anything of it, sending him off to her room while they enjoy their tea after dinner, not paying attention to the fact that she does not go all the way down the hall to his room, and instead goes to join him in the bathroom.

Their lack of attention is her benefit, because it is not long before she has him sitting against the wall, facing away from him as she lowers herself onto his cock, riding him right there in the bathroom of his parents’ house. They are both completely oblivious to what she is doing to their son in another room, and that makes it all the more fun for her, the two of them just barely able to keep their moans under control so that they do not make too much noise.

It is their first and last chance to try something like this with him still living under his parents’ roof, so she is glad to be able to make the most of it. The two of them only return to the table after she has thoroughly had her way with him, and she leaves not long after that, saying, “Luke looks pretty worn out, so I think I’ll be going. But thank you so much for listening to what I have to say, and I hope you seriously consider our offer.”

In a few short days, she is helping him pack up his things so that he can come live with her.

~X~

Luke does not learn all that much during his time at the lab, or at least, he does not learn much about Pokemon researching, or anything else that his parents thought he would be going there for. He assists Sonia, but not in the traditional sense, as he is only there to be used as her sex toy, pumped and sucked dry every day, as she finds new ways to get away with fucking him under her grandmother’s noes, so that they can keep doing this as often as possible.

Luke learns plenty about being her sex toy, at least, but beyond that, he does not learn much of anything, and only assists Sonia when it comes to her needs, and her addiction to his cock. However, he does not seem to mind this lifestyle at all, as she managed to get her hooks in him young enough, convincing him that she knows what’s best for him, and that she knows how to take care of him.

She got him just as hooked on pleasure as she is, and got him to believe that all of this would be for his own good. Whether or not he still thinks of his mysterious illness as a bad thing does not matter to her nearly as much, because he loves the treatment so much, and would never want to leave her even if he had the chance. Sonia has managed to convince him to belong to her forever, and he will spend the rest of his days helping her get her fix.

The more she has of him, the more she wants, becoming more and more insatiable with each passing day, until Luke is hardly able to keep up with her at all, but that is not a problem. After all, even if he passes out while she is fucking him, that is not enough to make her stop, riding him until she has had her fill at last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
